Visita a Titania
by Rinna Reffsi
Summary: Ese hombre tóxico se dirigía hacía ella... —Erza... Con tan sólo escuchar su nombre salir de esos pecadores labios... ella se olvidaba de cualquier cosa, incluso de su propio bienestar. —Je-Jellal... Porque era una idiota.


Esto es un Jerza One shot.

La trama (Jajaja trama) de la siguiente historia puede estar ubicada en el manga, aunque no tenga nada que ver con la historia original de Mashima xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Visita a Titania

-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo único

Estaban en la oficina de Erza, de la gran Titania.

El peliazul con un aire rebelde y arrogante se dirigía hacia la peliroja que pulía una de sus espadas con gesto serio, aunque muy en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa y un tanto ansiosa. Trataba de ignorar al hombre de mirada esmeralda que coqueto se acercaba y rodeaba el escritorio para estar cerca de ella.

Él era un bastardo manipulador y así también la debilidad de la gran Titania. Lo sabía y aprovechaba muy bien lo que sentía esa mujer por él.

Pero en verdad la amaba, no quería a otra como a ella.

Titania sabía que era peligroso que los dos se quedaran solos en un lugar... Porque siempre sucumbía a sus encantos y rogaba por estar solo un rato más con aquel bandido, ese arrogante y sensual bandido.

Con pasos parsimoniosos e hipnóticos se había encaminado y llegado a un lado de Erza, quien estaba sentada en su silla, él se recargo un poco en el escritorio.

—Je-Jellal... ¿Qué estas haciendo? -Trató de no sonar desesperada-

—Como ya sabes, queremos pedir su ayuda...

-Alargó su mano a una de las espadas y suavemente comenzó a acariciarla, en un gesto sugestivo... La respiración así como su pulso cardíaco de la peliroja se disparó al contemplar la caricia que, la hoja mortal de la espada recibía de esos dedos largos y varoniles-

—Y-ya... Yo misma iré

—Me daría mucho gusto que me ayudaras tú...

Su voz tan suave hizo que Erza le volteara a ver... Y fue su maldita pero suculenta perdición.

La veía atentamente, acariciandola con la mirada, tan tierno que Erza se olvidó que debía mantener sus distancias. Esos ojazos verdes la habían atrapado y hecho esclava de sus miradas.

El rostro del varón era amable, gentil y provocador al mismo tiempo. No se dio cuenta la peliroja que Jellal entre tanto había tomado una de sus espadas por el mango y sutilmente la elevaba.

—Erza

Ese hombre era su perdición. Se doblegaba ante él sin darse cuenta, con sólo escuchar su voz y decir su nombre se sentía tan estúpidamente dichosa y frágil. Como una boba niñita enamorada se sentía, cuando la miraba sólo como él sabía... Como él sabía llegar a ella sin siquiera utilizar la fuerza física. Porque él no necesita de eso y no lo necesitará.

Jellal Fernández, ese hombre tan arrogante y prepotente como él solo, y ese otro del que se había enamorado de niña, ese Jellal tan simpático y alegre. Aún era simpático y sus personalidades se habían revuelto unas con otras dando lugar a ese... Altanero y cínico muchacho del tatuaje, su simpatía salía a flote cuando quería obtener lo que deseaba... Un atractivo, elocuente y misterioso caballero.

Era la lujuria andante.

Con ese porte tan elegante y desquiciante sensualidad... Tan fogoso, dulce y ardiente... Tan... ~Ahhh~

De imprevisto sintió un pequeño dolor, como comezón en su cuello, cerca de la yugular. Reaccionó finalmente para después mirar estupefacta al hombre de cabellos revoltosos. Jellal le había hecho una cortada muy, pero muy pequeña con la espada que había tomado, ella inmóvil reparó en que si él hubiese querido la hubiera matado muy fácil y rápido.

—¡ !

—Erza... Tranquila,hermosa

Sonrió perverso y Erza no encontraba cómo salir de esa. Se acerco a ella inclinandose, retuvo su rostro con sus manos masculinas y se acerco a sus labios y los besó...

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Qué esperaba para darle unos buenos tajos con sus armas? ¿Porqué no lo hacía? ¡Joder! Pensaba frustrada. Esa no era la aterradora Titania que todos conocían, ¿Dónde estaba el demonio, que todos respetaban y temían? Ahhh sí, estaba perdida en ese dulce beso, entre los brazos de ese, ese tóxico hombre.

La herida había sangrado un poco, el rojo brillaba espectacular.

Jellal se separó de ella, quién tenía los ojos cerrados, anhelantes de más Jellal... Estaba rendida a él completamente, no había movido ni un músculo en defensa propia.

Acarició la nuca de la chica y lamió cual si fuera ambrosía la cortada que él mismo había provocado. El sabor metálico de su sangre, delicioso éxtasis junto al sabor de su piel femenina. Ella ladeó la cabeza al atravezarle un escalofrío, permitiéndole más acceso, a la maestra lengua de Jellal, soltó un suave y muy delicado gemido al verse presa de las sensaciones que le provocaban las atrevidas caricias de la lengua del varón.

Puso una mano en el pecho masculino e instintivamente le daba caricias... ~Ahh~ Suspiró deseosa... Él dejo su cuello para volverla a besar, esta vez de manera pasional.

Sentía las pequeñas manos de la peliroja en su espalda y costados, para luego volver a retomar camino a su pecho y abdomen, sonrió pícaro. Estaba igual de necesitada que él; sentir sus pequeñas manos sobre su cuerpo, tan desesperadas y llenas de lasciva cuando se escabulleron debajo de la ropa de Jellal, piel contra piel.

Jellal no sólo era poseedor de gran atractivo masculino, si no que sabía usarlo muy bien.

Era como el domador domado.

Él sabía cómo hacer sentir en las nubes a una mujer, llevarla hasta el mismo precipicio, caer, regresar y volver a caer, una y otra vez. Era su instinto innato saber qué apretar y acariciar con ahínco... No podía evitarlo.

Se besaron con deseo y desesperación. Erza se paró y al instante se le fue encima a Jellal, quién sorprendido por la fogosidad de la chica, la estrechó en sus fuertes brazos. Volvió a besar su cuello con fervor, ella le regalaba pequeños pero excitantes gemidos de placer. Mordisqueó un poco su cuello ~Mmm~ y ella se retorció tan suculentamente contra su cuerpo que su mano automáticamente se dirigió a uno de sus senos, apretandolo con lujuria. Sentirla y escucharla lo estaban volviendo fuera de sí, un demente... Ella estaba extasiada, se revolvía de placer y se apegaba más a aquel hermoso cuerpo del pecado.

Ella no se quedaba atrás, sus curvas de infarto acariciaban el cuerpo de Jellal, volviendolo loco y deseoso por continuar. Sus manos femeninas acariciaban y apretaban los músculos varoniles, apretaba con ansias sus musculosos brazos. Sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón de Jellal, y se paseaban ansiosas por la cadera masculina

... ~Uhh~... A Jellal le encantaba y jadeaba extasiado al sentir lo que sus pequeñas manos podían llegar a hacer.

Recorrió un poco la prenda que usaba Erza y besaba lujurioso su hombro y clavícula, la piel que se descubrió la llenó de incontables besos.

—Jellal...

Besó hambrienta su cuello, respirando su olor tan característico y embriagador para ella, Jellal soltó un quejido ronco de placer que le erizo toda la piel a la chica.

El calor de sus cuerpos los había rendido y aún así querían más... Ella se frotó contra Jellal, mandando exquisitas sensaciones a sus cuerpos y que se acumulaban en sus intimidades. Repitió el movimiento ~Ohh~ y Jellal no pudo estar más que dispuesto, recorría con sus grandes manos las curvas de la peliroja. El compañero de Jellal estaba ya despierto y hambriento...

Era desquiciante, quería hacerla sentir vibrar bajo su cuerpo... ¡Ahora mismo!

Con su gran y cincelado cuerpo, se impuso a la chica, sonrió de lado en un gesto arrebatador de bragas.

Se sentía morir, ese hombre era tan exuberante y rudo cuando quería que su intimidad palpitaba deseosa de atención, de la atención de Jellal.

Masajeaba sus senos, ambos jadeantes. Jellal la volteó quedando ella recargada en el escritorio. Con actitud dominante Jellal se había abierto paso entre las piernas de la chica, mientras las acariciaba con una pasión tortuosa... Eso la puso mucho más cachonda.

Erza mentiría si dijese que no le resultaba bastante provocador y atractivo ese Jellal, ese chico malo, ese malévolo villano...

Tan dominante que Erza se llegó a sentir intimidada. Sujetaba sus muñecas sonriendole con esa sancarrona sonrisa. ¿Cómo no dejarse llevar? Era tan jodidamente adictivo y sensual...

Se sentía volar y aún ni siquiera llegaban a la cúspide de su momento. Él se restregó en ella, empujó levemente sus caderas haciendo contacto su miembro con la intimidad de ella... Y gimieron ante la sublime descarga de extraordinarias sensaciones que les embargó...

¡Crash!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a dos figuras masculinas. Pillandolos en el casi acto, sentían que les daba un paro cardíaco ante tan abrupta interrupción.

—¡Cabrón!

Vociferó uno de ellos cuando entraron. Se quedo a medio camino al verlos tan juntos, sonrojados y agitados. El otro individuo que le acompañaba se puso rojo hasta la médula al comprender lo que estaban haciendo. Erza volteó amenazante, mientras se separaba de Jellal.

¿¡Quién jodidos se atrevía a interrumpirlos!? ¿¡Quienes habían sido los idiotas!? ¿¡Cómo se atrevían a irrumpir de esa forma en la oficina de Erza, de la gran Erza!?... Los mataría.

—Erza... Yo... Porqué tú y Jellal... ¿¡Qué!?

Pegó el grito en el cielo el de cabello rosa, Gray sutilmente se alejaba y acercaba a puerta para huir al ver a la Titania bien cabreada y con intensiones de crucificarlos a los dos.

Jellal no podía creer lo que había pasado... Simplemente los odiaba, ¿Porqué justo en ese momento tuvieron que interrumpirlos? ¡Esto ya era el colmo! Pensó exasperado el peliazul. Sentía unas exuberantes ansias de apretar con sus propias manos hasta hacerlo tronar el pescuezo de Natsu y el de Gray también.

—Natsu...Gray... -Habló la imponente Erza-

—*Temblando* yo-yo pensé que Jellal te iba a lastimar

—Esto, yo ehh... Yo sólo pasaba por aquí

Sus voces temblaban al igual que ellos que se movían como gelatina aguada. Jellal suspiró resignado y Erza se movió tan bruscamente que no vio cuando ella se movía de lugar... Revelando por poco el bulto en su entrepierna que ella con su cuerpo cubría.

Jellal sintió pánico, sabía que aquellos idiotas habían interrumpido pues lo consideraban un peligro para Erza... Y lo era pero no de la manera que ellos creían. No quería que lo vieran y lo creyeran un degenerado ya que estaba seguro que entre Gray y Natsu enojados sí que le darían tremenda paliza. Por eso antes de que Erza se moviera más, la capturó de la cintura, atrayendola a su cuerpo, abrazandola por detrás.

Natsu y Gray fruncieron el seño al ver lo que hacía, se le dejaron ir. Sin embargo la peliroja había sentido un bulto en su espalda baja y rápidamente comprendió, aunque eso no evitó que se sonrojara y hasta expulsara humo de su cabeza.

Con voz potente Jellal los paró en seco...

—¡Quietos!

—Ckkk ¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo? -Gruñó el rosado-

—¡Bastardo, sueltala! -Apoyó Gray, creían que le haría daño, al acercarse pudieron vislumbrar la herida del cuello de su amiga, la ropa se le había manchado un poco de sangre-

—¡Meteoro!

De improvisto dos poderosos y brutales meteoros impactaron en Natsu y Gray de lleno. Aventandoles muy pero muy lejos... hasta los habían expulsado al exterior, rompiendo la pared.

Tan sólo se vio como dos trapos con forma humana salían de la casa con intensa velocidad hasta rebotar y estrellarse en algún árbol o pared.

—¡Jellal!

Reprendió la chica, y Jellal se encogió de hombros.

—¡Estoy encendido, vamos Gray!

—¡Si!

Obstinados, se volvieron a levantar y correr en dirección de Jellal, quien de nueva cuenta los expulsó de la casa con su meteoro.

—Jellal...

El susodicho, vio que Erza se empezaba a molestar y río nerviosamente. Erza no querría que lastimaran a sus amigos y él ya lo había hecho.

—Erza, yo...

Veía con ojos de plato al igual que los otros chicos, cómo Erza comenzó a lanzar sus múltiples espadas a los dos chicos que aterrados, por el aura oscura de la peliroja, decidieron desistir, esquivaban las filosas y mortales espadas mientras huían.

—Ufff -Suspiró cansada-

—Erza, lamento haberles lastimado pero...

—¡ ! ... Está bien, tampoco quería que te vieran

Aún estaban abrazados, y ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho. Susurró su nombre en su oído de forma lujuriosa...

—Erza... No puedo quedarme así

Y ella como si le activaran un interruptor, su libido se prendió al instante.

Probablemente tendrían que irse a otro lugar para satisfacer sus endemoniadas necesidades, ya que Jellal había hecho un desastre en las paredes.

Fue así como Natsu y Gray en un recóndito lugarcillo de por ahí y con aura depresiva, aprendieron a no volver a irrumpir en la oficina de Erza, mucho menos si ésta se encuentra con Jellal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nota: Este es mi primer fic que publico así que creo que básicamente es un crack fic porque sólo quise crear una situación sexual entre éstos dos personajes jeje; pero ustedes lectores me pueden decir que les pareció, comenten, critiquen este primer escrito que publico... Pero tampoco sean tan malos que también tengo sentimientos y recuerden que me pueden herir mortalmente ;)

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que por lo menos se hayan pasado un ratillo agradable leyendo esto. ^-^


End file.
